Kenny tenía novia
by Nimia
Summary: Cartman está indignado por el reciente descubrimiento y planea convencer a sus amigos de que es... una mierda. Bunny limme


_Hi, giiiirls! Primero quiero aclarar que el titulo no dice nada del contenido (lo lamento?), es una historia escrita hace como tres años, y ahora la releí y me dieron ganas de publicarla y... eso es todo. South park no me pertenece y blablabla._

* * *

**Kenny tenía novia**

Así es, Kenny _tenía_ novia. ¿Qué pasó? Pues pasó que el trasero gordo de Cartman la aplastó. Debemos comenzar desde el inicio; lo que ocurrió fue que al malhablado _amigo _de Kenny, tuvo la increíble idea de investigar el porqué éste se comportaba tan inusualmente educado, claro que Kyle le reprochó que estaba completamente bien que el encapuchado haya _madurado_, no como el culón de las ideas tontas.

Finalmente la idea sí funcionó. Cartman descubrió que Kenny tenía novia. Pero ésta no era como las otras (desde su primera novia, en la adolescencia se volvió bastante popular, para desgracia de Cartman); ésta era una santa, lista y educada, chica mormón. Además de ser una hermosura. _Cómo carajos el puto de Kenny consiguió una chica así_, se preguntó el gordo al verlos salir de una biblioteca; sí, una biblioteca, también habían de esas en South Park.

Más tarde descubrió que no era sólo eso lo que mantenía ocupado al juguete de Dios, sino que también lo vio juntarse con el marica de Butters, cosa que lo indignó y fue a contárselo a sus _amigos_ Stan y Kyle.

—Yo no veo problema con eso —dijo Kyle, como siempre tomándoselo de la manera madura, y Stan le dio la razón—, así que olvidalo.

—¡Aagh! —Cartman se agarró la cabeza con frustración.

—Pero..., ahora que lo pienso, Kyle, ¿no es un poco raro que Kenny se junte con Butters? —preguntó Stan, pensándolo detalladamente.

—Así es, así es —dijo emocionado Cartman, mirando al pelinegro.

—¡No le des la razón, Stan! —reprobó Kyle.

Y la conversación no llegó a mucho más, ya que Kyle después de darle una paliza a Cartman, por insultar a su madre, cedió a la idea de seguir a Kenny y encontrar el porqué ahora se juntaba con el inocente Butters, y es que de todas formas igual le daba curiosidad.

Sin más, la idea más tonta que tuvo Cartman no podía ser otra que tratar de disfrazarse de su ex-cómplice en sus otras estúpidas ideas. Ni Stan ni Kyle objetaron ante esto, pues que divertido era ver al culón con una peluca rubia y una chamarra celeste robada del armario de Butters, que no saben cómo Eric la consiguió, pero era mejor no parar a pensarlo, ya que era más placentero ver cómo la grasa intentaba deslizarse por todo lugar que pudiera ser una vía de escape y lo urgido que se veía el cabezón con esto y, a pesar de todo, seguía con su tonta idea.

Stan y Kyle siendo los mejores amigos de Kenny, ya que para él el gordo sólo era... algo en su camino, sabían que Butters no parecía ser alguien con quien socializar fuera realmente entretenido o simplemente agradable. Admitían que con los años pudieron notar que tenía su encanto, pero seguía siendo el tonto rubio de sus años de niñez ¡es que seguía siendo un niño! No compartía nada en común con Kenny y mucho menos llegaría a comprenderlo, con sus morbosidades y continuas muertes como principal eje. Oh, además tenían el hecho de que poco había sido su contacto durante sus años de compañeros de salón y ahora ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Se les veía juntos continuamente e incluso Kenny mostraba su rostro desvergonzadamente a quién ni ellos confiaban.

Lo de mostrar su rostro fue un descubrimiento de Cartman al disfrazarse, pero admitámoslo nadie tenía la fé de que funcionará y pues no funcionó… sólo después de un rato. Es que para Eric con todo eso de manipulador y demás sinónimos que se le otorgaron con los años por ser un idiota con cerebro malvado, pudo hacerlo pero aquél don suyo también le jugó en contra, ya que nadie puede ser más inocente y puro que el mismo Butters, así muy lejos no habría de llegar, y, bueno, McCormick tampoco era tan idiota.

Volviendo a lo que pensaban Stan y Kyle del asunto, bien, para ellos era… mierda. Sólo porque el trasero gordo de Cartman osaba sacarlo y escandalizarse él mismo cada vez que podía. Sin embargo más tarde vieron lo que no creían podría ocurrir jamás.

—Butters, ¿quieres ir a dormir a mi casa? —se escuchó decir con un lascivo tono de voz a Kenny, que estaba, peligrosamente, cerca del inocente rubio. Se encontraban en los camarines, cambiándose luego de ducharse por la clase de gimnasia y sólo quedaban ellos dos, o al menos eso creían.

—N-no puedo, m-mis padres n-no me dejarían —respondió tartamudeando el chico, haciendo que Kenny se mordiera el labio inferior, sin poderlo evitar acercó su nariz al níveo cuello del más pequeño aspirando su olor acariciando con la punta de la nariz aquél lugar—. ¿K-Kenny?

—Mmmh —hizo sonar desde su garganta con los ojos cerrados, acercándose más aun al cuerpo más pequeño posando una mano en su cadera y apretando ligeramente allí, para luego besar y lamer el cuello a su disposición.

El rostro de Butters ardía, todo su cuerpo de encontraba tenso, sus manos cerradas contra su chamarra arrugándola y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sus labios se abrieron para dejar escapar dulces suspiros como una buena respuesta ante las caricias recibidas. Kenny enseguida abrió los ojos por ello y con los pantalones apretándole más de lo debido se lanzó encima del inocente rubio botándolo contra el banco en el que estaban sentados. Se posó entre sus piernas, moviendo sus caderas con desesperación contra las del otro, queriendo contacto, queriendo satisfacer aquella necesidad carnal le embargaba en aquel momento. Butters no sabía cómo había perdido la razón y se dejaba hacer sin quejarse, deseándolo por igual.

—¡Ah-aah! Kenny —gemía avergonzado, su atacante no tardó en quitarle la parte superior de su ropa tocando cada parte expuesta, hasta que sus labios secos clamaron agua, y ¿qué mejor que los labios opuestos para satisfacer aquello? Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en ello su boca se encontraba devorando la otra. Apenas sus labios rozaron los otros su delicadeza se esfumó, le lamió y chupó el labio inferior, logrando que se separe del superior y así no perder tiempo en encajar sus bocas y lamer su lengua con desesperación. Butters se estaba quedando sin aliento ante la fogosidad de las acciones de su amigo y por mucha pena que le diera, admitía que le encantaba.

Lo último que Kyle vio fue cómo su amigo le arrancaba los pantalones a su ex-amigo y su cerebro se desconectó para activar la alarma de peligro, salió corriendo del lugar para encontrarse a Stan fuera del baño, esperando a que los desagradables sonidos de arcadas cesaran. Eric no aguantó y se fue a vomitar al baño antes de que siquiera comenzaran a besarse.

Al día siguiente Wendy se acercó al nuevo trío anunciando que cómo labor de presidenta del consejo estudiantil también debía velar por sus compañeros estudiantes y no les iba decir le que iba a decir por mera chismorrería de chicas adolescentes, oh, no, para nada. Pues lo que venía a decir era con respecto al cuarto miembro de su grupo, que debían ser idiotas —incluido Stan— si no se daban cuenta de que la tensión sexual entre la persona en cuestión y el niño Stotch era más que palpable. Y terminado su anunció se dirigió al salón dejando a los chicos con un mala sabor en la boca, al recordarles las escena del día anterior.

Así fue cómo Kenny tuvo una novia, una novia que nada de aporte tuvo en la vida sexual del supuesto reformado pervertido y que al tiempo que Cartman descubrió la verdad entre la pareja de rubios, aquella chica se dejó aplastar por su trasero gordo; ya que Eric Cartman no desaprovecha una gran oportunidad, no con la belleza de novia que tenía Kenny... oh, claro que no.

_end._

* * *

_Debo esclarecer un poco la trama para que no se confundan; Kenny empezó una relación con una chica, pero a la vez cortejaba a Butters. La misión de Cartman era averiguar porqué Kenny estaba tan extraño, a lo que descubrió aquello que ya mencioné. Cuando supo lo de Butters, le informó de esto a la novia de Kenny y se terminó aprovechando de ella. Y FIN._

_Siento si es que no se entendió muy bien._


End file.
